Beck and Riley Forever or Never?
by LizzieApprenticeDemonTrapperxx
Summary: Riley's life wasn't easy to begin with, what with her dad being a demon trapper, but when her mom got cancer everything began to go downhill. Her dad got killed by an archfiend, she saved her boyfriend's life who hates her now, and slept with a fallen angel. How many more mistakes can she make? That's where Denver Beck comes in. She's confused big time now. WARNING: READ SERIES 1st
1. Stick Chick is SO dead!

**Chapter 1**_  
_

_ Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out. _Riley couldn't help but sigh as she watched her fellow demon trapper Denver Beck sleeping. Watching him relaxed her worries just a tad, but seeing his face tense up a bit with each breath didn't help.

_Ugh, Stick chick just _had _to go out with them, didn't she?! If she didn't go everything would've gone completely fine! _

In a way, Riley blamed herself for this. She believed that if only she hadn't gone off with Ori, it would've been fine, and Beck wouldn't have gone with Justine Armando. That's what he told her anyway…

_He's going to get hurt really badly if he doesn't break up with Stick chick. I just feel it coming… Oh Beck, you don't deserve this pain, you really don't…_

The ring of her alarm clock brought her back from her thoughts. It was time to check Beck again, and he wouldn't be happy. "Beck, wake up. It's time for another check up," she said softly, gently touching his arm. He woke up and looked at her, taking a second to remember what was going on. He gingerly moved his stiff left shoulder, but regretted it straight away as he winced. "Can't ya just give me some pain killers? It'll save ya and me a lot of trouble…"

"Beck, you know I can't do that. It'll be really bad for you, and you know it," she replied, knowing how much it hurts him from when she tangled with a Three.

She picked up the flashlight deciding to check his eyes first. They were completely fine, but she looked deeper into his eyes. For the first time she realised that there were pale flecks of gold in his deep brown. _Nice._ "Is something wrong?" Beck asked, slightly panicky. _Damn, I've been caught. _She turned off the flashlight hastily and cleared her throat nervously. "No, j-just being, ah, thorough…" luckily, he left it at that. She did all the other checks, and he seemed completely fine, and that calmed her down considerably.

Just as she stood up, he took her hand. "No, ya wake me up and then it's hard to get back to sleep. Stay with me,"

"Beck, you need to rest…" she looked at him, scared of what he could say in this state.

"No, I won't be able to fall asleep anyway, and I might as well be talkin' to ya not wastin' this time… When will we ever get a time like this again?"

"Okay…" she said, and looked at him. He had a troubled look.

"What's up, guy? Come on, spill it, or we're going to get no where," she said knowing if she doesn't get him going, he'll just wave her off.

"I keep thinkin' about what happened that night… Ya know, with the fallen and everythin'… All the things I said to ya…" No, he didn't say. All the things he shouted at her. All the things she deserved to be shouted at about.

"Look, I can't do anything about that, ok? I told you I'm really sorry about that night, and I deserved everything you shouted at me, but you've got to let it go, Beck. We can't keep on going about it every-"

"Riley, yer wavin' this off like it's nothin'! But I can't forget about it like ya, I can't. I just wish ya'd waited just a bit..." _Oh, again with the dibs!_

"I've already told you! Just because you paid the rent and everything didn't and still doesn't mean you had dibs on me. You were supposed to tell me, not let me be and then shout at me when I've gone off with someone else," she said, raising my voice. _I really don't like where this is going… _He sighed and looked at me.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I did it all wrong. I know I only bitched at ya and never ever told ya how I felt, but it's a guy thing. We have pride!" Her heat skipped a beat then.

"Wait, then you're saying that… That you care for me?" she said as her breath got hitched in her throat.

"Yes, no, I-" he stuttered. "I- no. I'm saying that… That I only asked for respect. The only time I got respect was from yer daddy, and I'm askin' that off of ya. But I guess ya won't be givin' me that any time soon, right?" He looked away. "Look, it doesn't matter, just… Go. Leave me be," he turned away, wincing as he moved his shoulder. Already she was trying to hold back her tears.

"See, you always do this to me! You only talk when you feel like it, and as soon as you feel you have nothing to say or you're finally stepping out of your protective armour, you give me the cold shoulder. I bet you're going to ignore me now, aren't you?" when he didn't answer back, she continued. "I can't believe you're still going through with this. I mean, I could've not come tonight. I could've stayed at home, and watched tv. Shouldn't it be Stick chick here? Should she be watching over you? She's the one who made you like this. But then no, instead of a thanks to me you go and-"

"Well, go ahead, who's stoppin' ya?" he bellowed, looking hurt. "Who's stoppin' ya, huh? No-one. Just go!" it took him his last strength to shout that, seeing how he looked drained of energy. And that was the last straw. She couldn't stop the tears.

"I'm going to make sure you're better, and then I'll go. I'm not going to leave you alone like this, because I owe you. But don't worry, as soon as you're better I'll leave, and you won't be seeing or hearing from me unless the Scotsman and Harper say so," she said and walked out the room. She walked to the spare room, turned the alarm on for 10 am and went to sleep.

Two hours later, when the alarm rang, she woke Beck up, did the checks silently (apart from the questions) and then called the Scotsman.  
"Good morning, lass," Stewart answered tiredly.

"Master," she said politely, "I watched over Beck all night, and now I need to go. Any one who can cover me for the rest of the time?" tears welled up in her eyes again as she remembered their fight from last night.

"Oh not again. Lass what's happenin' between ya two? Canna you spend one night without tearin' each other apart? Yer both verra childish right now. What've ya two done now?" he said, surprisingly no impatiency colouring his voice. She gave him a run down of their fight.  
"And now he doesn't want to see me anymore, and I'm completely ok with that." What a lie.

"Right, lass. All I know is that he cares for ya. Whatever is causin' him to be this way isn't good. I'll let ya off this time; I think I'll send Jackson over… Aye, I'lol do that. But ya better have sorted this out by this time next week or I'm gonna have ta stop both of ya from trappin' for a while…"  
"But Master, I-"  
"Nay buts, lass. Ya either do as yer told or I'll have ta do as I said. Now go back to yer house and do something useful. Ya understand?" this was the first time she ever heard him this unhappy.

"Yes, Master," she said.

"Good, now good bye, lass." he said before he hung up. _Great, now I'm going to have to go to Beck and tell him about my conversation with the Scotsman._

She walked into Beck's bedroom to find him sitting up. "What?" he asked harshly. She flinched, but continued.

"I'm going, and Jackson will be here anytime soon, I've already arranged that with the Scotsman,"

"Look, about last night-"

"Don't worry, I'm keeping my promise," she said and walked out the room ignoring his protests. She slammed the door on the way out, telling him that she's not happy about the fight, and that he shouldn't go near here anytime soon unless he was suicidal. "Don't worry, Beck. I'm just like you; I'm a great grudge-holder" she muttered to herself as she started up her car.


	2. What are friends for?

**Chapter 2**

After a couple of days of sitting home and trapping Riley got bored. So she got in her car, hoping to go somewhere. Riley drove around pointlessly; she had nowhere to go. She was really upset, and there was no-one she could go to, or talk to. She knew where she would usually go – Beck's house, but this time it's a no-go. Then she decided that she should talk it out with Peter and Simi. _Yeah, that'll be probably the best decision I've made in ages… _She thought with a sigh, as she took out her mobile.

**-Hey Peter, Simi. Meet up somewhere? I need to talk asap! **

**-Hey girlfriend! Sure, I'm up at the coffee shop and Peter's already on his way here. Meet you in 2.**

**-Thanks!**

As she walked into Simi's coffee shop, she relaxed a bit. The smell of the coffee and hot chocolate they made always relaxed her, just like a hot shower would after a hard day. She walked over and sat at the booth next to Simi.

"Hey, Simi!" Riley said, forcing a smile.

"Hey! Peter's just gone to get our drinks. Two hot chocolates and my daily coffee, right?" Simi said. Once again, she looked like a hyperactive Chihuahua, but she loved her hyperactive, smart girlfriend anyway!  
"You know me so well," she replied, smiling for real now. Peter came back, setting the drinks on the table.

"What's up? What was it that you needed to talk about?" he asked, concern on his face, matching Simi's.

"Well, you know how Beck got hurt? Well, we had a fight last night…" and she gave them a rundown of the fight.

"You guys are messed up! Can't you just stop denying that you love each other! I mean, come on!" Peter exclaimed standing up, making the whole coffee shop look at us. He sat down shyly, and Simi took over.

"Look, the guy would walk through flames to spend some time with you. He really would! Don't you remember every time he was with you? And you know, every time you were upset or something, you went to him. Oh and by the way, who did you go to about Ori? Obviously not one of us, since I only remember being told by Peter, who found out just before you'd gotten taken in by the hunters. You went to Beck, and obviously he shouted at you, and you _so _deserved that! You can't deny that… I mean, are you really that blind that you can't see that he loves you? And not cause _'you're Paul Blackthorne's daughter'_!" she said, perfectly mimicking Beck on the last bit. "You've got to go back and make it right, for both of you. You might not have that much time – demon trapping is the real deal, and he might get hurt worse than today. And to think the last thing you'd have said to him was all that horrible stuff… He won't manage… I think I remember you telling us about his mom, and then your dad? And you know how he's coping with it? Well I'm sure that he's not going to be able to cope with it if you're out of his life. I think that that'll be his breaking point. When will yours be? That's the question you need to ask yourself. Will it be if he dies or will it be if Ori won't be with you anymore?" Simi finished, looking into Riley's eyes.

"Obviously if… If Beck dies, I…" she sighed. She couldn't say that she loved him. She was too confused right now, she just couldn't. Simi sighed.  
"…Will die too," Peter finished her sentence. "I know you well enough to say that that's exactly what you were going to say. I know it," he muttered as he shook his head at her. They sat in silence for a while, just drinking their beverage. Riley was the first to break the silence.

"Ok, thanks guys. I'll think about it… I'll probably end up doing what you guys said to. But I gotta get going now, ok? Thanks," she finished as she dumped the money for her drink on the table and walked out. She drove back home, but didn't get out straight away. She sat in there for another hour thinking about what her friends had said, until the Scotsman called to remind her about her promise.


	3. Damn it! Really!

**Chapter 3**

A week passed faster than Riley had expected, and she still hasn't fulfilled her promise to the Scotsman. As she got into her truck to go to Beck's house, knowing that she had to do this to keep on paying the rent, her phone rang. She looked at the ID and it was Beck.

"Denver…" she said with a tone really harsh.

"Come on, girl. We had a fight, ok? I wanted to say sorry and everythin' but I wanted ya to come over. I feel really guilty and everythin'…" he muttered.

"When?" still no emotion.

"Now? Or are ya busy?"

"No, it's fine. See you in a few," she replied coldly and hung up.

As soon as she arrived at Beck's sadness filled her. And she remembered what Simi had said. She remembered every time she had to go there, and how every time she'd needed someone he was always around. She remembered that when he told her about her late dad she'd slapped him and recoiled from his touch. Now she was confused. She came to love him in those months, and he'd confided in her, but only as a friend. Now, as she walked up onto his front porch, she wasn't sure. _I love you Beck. More than a friend should… NO! What am I thinking? He's only a friend to me, and anyway it's not like he would like me that way._ She shook the thought away and knocked on his door. As soon as the door opened, she found herself pulled in and then caught in someone's arms. Beck. She was really confused, but still hugged him back.  
"Beck? Are you ok?" she asked worried now. He'd never greeted her like this…

"Riley, I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't have said anythin' of the sort. It's just, I…" he took a deep breath. "I… I- Never mind…" he said, letting go. But she wasn't going to let him do this again, not this time.

"No, Beck. Keep going. Now that you've started, go ahead. Come on, guy, spill it!" she pushed, knowing this might backfire and he might explode. Another deep breath. And another.

"It's just when Paul… Ya know… I was alone; ya hated me, Sadie was an obvious no, and where else could I go? I drank myself away, hopin' that getting' wasted would drown out my sorrow, but…" his cheeks flushed with colour as he took yet another deep breath. "But then we became quite close. Ya started to like me, as a friend, and everythin' started goin' uphill. And now… Now I…" but he didn't finish his sentence. He looked at her, sadness mixing with love in his deep brown eyes. He stepped closer to her, and she didn't draw back. Surprising herself, she leaned in too. She was so close to him, she could smell his aftershave, and feel his breath in her hair. Soon enough she could only see his eyes. Beck lifted a hand and brushed her cheek with it lightly, and it was shaking. She closed her eyes, to tell him that it's ok, waiting to feel his lips against hers. Just as she felt the faint touch of his lips brushing hers, his cell phone rang.

They sprang apart, wide-eyed, knowing that this intimate moment was ruined. Beck answered his phone as he cleared his throat. As he turned away, Riley glared up at the ceiling. _Damn! Really? Ori, is this your doing? What could ONE little kiss have hurt?!_ She was really annoyed, but she tried her best not to show it.

"Riley, the Scotsman wants us both down at his place. Didn't say why, though… Ya know anythin'?" he asked, the colour in his cheeks still there.

"No… Wait, yes," she sighed. He deserved to know. "When we had that fight, I called the Scotsman to ask him to switch someone. You know, to look after you. And he guessed that we fought and he told me that we'd better have it sorted by today or he'd basically suspend us from trapping for a while," when his expression hardened, she knew what he was going to say so she rushed to finish, "And I was on my way here this morning, going to sort it out," she said in one breath. His expression relaxed a lot.

"Well then, should we get goin' then?"


	4. Broken and Lost, Fixed and Found

**Chapter 4**

They arrived at Stewart's place too quickly for their liking. Beck seemed just a bit nervous, and Riley kept on fidgeting and squirming in her seat.  
"Riley, would ya quit movin' around? I can't see when yer like this," Beck said, not angry at all. She didn't know quite why she was this nervous, but she felt something new coming, and she didn't like it.

"Sorry," she squeaked out, focusing on her breathing so she wouldn't get a panic attack.

When they arrived there, they both seemed even more nervous. As they walked up onto his porch, Riley started to wheeze a bit, each breath getting tighter. _Crap! Panic attack! _She sat down on the front porch, doubled-over, trying to get as much air as possible.  
"Girl, ya ok? What's wrong?" he said, looking worried. _Girl? I thought he stopped calling me that!_ But she only wheezed in answer. He knelt down in front of her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Come on, woman," he corrected himself. "Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out," and bit by bit, with his coaxing, her breathing got better. "What the hell was that, gir-woman?"

"Panic attack. I'm getting them more often these days…" she said, getting up. As she wavered on her feet, slightly dizzy from the panic attack, he grabbed her arm.

"Hold on to me. I'll catch ya if ya fall," he said, cautiously pulling her to walk on. Slowly they made it to Stewart's door. After Beck knocked and Stewart opened, Riley was completely fine, but Beck insisted on her sitting down. _He worries too much… _She thought as he knelt on the chair she was sitting in.

After fixing Riley a mug of hot chocolate, again, Beck's doing, Stewart began.

"So I see ya two have sorted everythin' out?" he asked, looking at both of us.

"Yes, Master" I answered, knowing he'll be relieved. I took a sip of the hot beverage, burning my tongue, though it was worth it.

"Aye, that's good news. Better than the ones I'm goin' ta tell ya…" he muttered darkly. He turned towards Beck and said, "This is really only news for Beck, but he's confided in ya so much, Riley, I thought it was only good ta have ya here. Anyway, Beck, yer mom is worse. I canna say that ya knew because I don't know what she's told ya and what she hasn't, but I know that this is goin' ta hurt ya," he took a deep breath. "Lad, she's got lung cancer. And there's no way ya can help it. It's too late. Aye, I've asked and everythin'…" He said sadly. "Lass, I hope ya'll help him…" the Scotsman said, before he left the room.

Riley looked over at Beck, scared of what his expression was going to be. He looked hurt and sad. Broken and lost.  
"Beck?" she said softly, knowing he needs her right now. He looked down at her, tears glistening in his eyes. "Go on, guy. You've earned the right to. I won't tell anyone," knowing how much he values his pride. She stood up, letting him sit, and he fell into the chair, as if his legs couldn't hold him up anymore. She put a hand on his shoulder and felt it shake under her hand. Riley was really upset too – she remembered how useless she'd felt when they told her and her father about Miriam, her mom, and how she felt when the last of her family left her. But this won't be the case with Beck; he has Riley… She knelt beside him and hugged him, her hands softly stroking his arms, feeling the muscles beneath the shirt. _Even a strong guy like you has a breaking point, Beck. You need to go easy on yourself, you can't push that much…_ And she decided to say it out loud. "Beck, you've got to cut yourself some slack, you can't push yourself that much. Even if you are as strong as you are. If you don't want to look after yourself for your sake, do it for the people who love you," she said softly. he looked up with a sad look, which then transformed to hurt.

"Like who? Name at least one person who loves me! My momma's always hated me for no reason! Yer daddy's gone, and now there's no one!" he replied, acid in his tone.

"Stewart! He cares about you, and you know it. And what about me? Why don't you count me? I-" and she stopped. She almost said that she loved him. But that's when she realised that she does. "I love you. More than a friend should, more than a sister should. And if you don't feel the same way…" she frowned. "Well then-" but she was cut off with a kiss. He'd gotten up and closed the distance between them. His arms wound around her waist securing her to him. Emboldened, he deepened the kiss, as she ran her hands through his messy blond hair. A slight moan escaped her lips as their tongues met, lightly. Just as he broke away, he chuckled.

"I love ya too, and I can't believe that I haven't told ya this before. I really can't!" he said, just as he pulled her in for another kiss.  
'Umm, not wanting ta interrupt this or anythin', but don't ya two need ta be getting' home?" Stewart said just as they'd jumped apart. Riley blushed and giggled quietly just as Beck cleared his throat and said, "Um, yeah, that was just what we were doin'. Bye Master!" and they ran out the door and into her car.

As they got out of the car at his house, Riley stepped closer to him and placed a quick peck on his lips. He pulled her up against her car and kissed her. As her hands ran again and again through his hair, his hands found their way under her jumper, then under her shirt, just at the small of her back. He pulled himself away, obviously with great effort. "Yer such a temptation, Riley," he whispered, his voice thick and needy. She giggled, but she couldn't help thinking if he actually meant that he wanted her to stay tonight.  
"Beck, I…" she said, not wanting to repeat a mistake; doing something she wasn't ready for.

"Riley, don't worry, I didn't mean that. Just now with ya, I figured out that there's way more than just draggin' a girl into bed," he said brushing a hand on her cheek. "We're goin' to do this right, so it'll last," he said, giving her a tentative smile. _He's totally serious about us! _ She smiled back and kissed him again. When they pulled apart, she muttered, "I should get going now…"

"Yeah… Something tells me we're goin' to see each other tomorrow," he says. Was it just something specific he meant, or was it just a slip of the tongue? You never knew with him… She pulled away, and walked to the other side of the car. As she got inside, he waved to her and she waved back. His smile was as big as if he's just won the lottery. When she drove away, she heard 'Georgia On My Mind' playing on the seat next to her. _Damn, he's forgotten his phone! _She pulled up and looked at the ID. She was confused as it said 'Riley Blackthorne 3' on it. _Ohmigod, he really does love me! _She picked up, a grin edging onto her face.

"Hey guy, it seems you took the wrong phone out of my car," she said.  
"It does, doesn't it? Well I guess I _will _be seeing ya tomorrow, won't I?" and she could already hear the smirk in his voice. "Wow, what a coincidence, how did that happen?" and he was laughing.

"Yeah, how did that happen?!" she replied as she burst out laughing.

"Oh, I must be psychic!"

"You lie!" she laughed back at him just as he hung up. She sat there laughing for a while, just as she received a text.

**So I gess we are meeting up tomoro? **He sent to her. _Ohmigod, he actually sent a text? Aww, he never does that!_

**Yep! When are you free, guy?**

**All day! See ya, princes**

**See ya, Backwoods Boy 3**

And when she got home, she got changed, climbed into her bed and fell asleep dreaming of the kiss they shared not so long ago.


End file.
